Gumball Hood (James Graham's Style)
Here is James Graham's second movie spoof of Gumball Hood. Cast *Gumball Watterson (from The Amazing World of Gumball) as Robin Hood *Tom (from Tom and Jerry) as Little John *Penny Fitzgerald (from The Amazing World of Gumball) as Maid Marian *Jafar (from Aladdin) as Prince John *Don Croco (from Hugo the Troll) as Sir Hiss *Merlock (from Ducktales) as Sheriff of Nottingham *Merlin (from The Sword in the Stone) as Friar Tuck *Goofy Goof (from Mickey, Donald, Goofy, and Pluto Cartoons) as Alan-a-Dale *Toodles (from Tom and Jerry) as Lady Kluck *Henchman 800 (from Rayman 2) as Trigger *Hunchman 1000 (from Rayman M) as Nutsy *Murfy (from Rayman 2) as Otto *Rat (from Hugo the Troll) as Skippy Rabbit *Rut (from Hugo the Troll) as Sis Rabbit *Tily (from Rayman 2) as Tagalong Rabbit *Granny (from Looney Tunes) as Mother Rabbit *Rit (from Hugo the Troll) as Toby Turtle *Edward the Blue Engine (from Thomas and Friends) as Father Sexton *Molly the Holden Engine (from Thomas and Friends) as Mother Church Mouse *Shrimpers (from TUGS) as Prince John's Thugs *Dantinis (from Croc) Sheriff's Thugs *Professor Utonium (from The Powerpuff Girls) as King Richard *Various Characters as People of Nottingham *Cupcake Woman (from The Amazing World of Gumball) as Robin Hood disguise as Fortune Teller *Madame (from The Aristocats) as Little John disguise as Fortune Teller *Sir Kay (from The Sword in the Stone) as Robin Hood disguise as a legged stork *Emelius Browne (from Bedknobs and Broomsticks) as Little John disguise as Sir Reginald *Grandpa Lou (from Rugrats) as Robin Hood disguise as Old Man Gallery Gumball watterson cartoon network.png|Gumball Watterson as Robin Hood Tom Cat.png|Tom as Little John penny_fitzgerald_unshelled_by_darkelectricknightx-d7zovaf.jpg|Penny Fitzgerald as Maid Marian Jafar Mad.jpg|Jafar as Prince John Don Croco..png|Don Croco as Sir Hiss Merlock.jpg|Merlock as The Sheriff of Nottingham Merlin in The Sword in the Stone.jpg|Merlin as Friar Tuck Goofy.svg.png|Goofy Goof as Alan A Dale 20090119195413!Toodles.JPG|Toodles Galore as Lady Kluck Pirate.jpg|Henchman 800 as Trigger 320px-Henchman1000.jpg|Hunchman 1000 as Nutsy Murfy.jpg|Murfy as Otto rat_150.jpg|Rat as Skippy Rabbit images (6).jpg|Rut as Sis Rabbit 150px-Tily.jpg|Tily as Tagalong Rabbit Granny.png|Granny as Mother Rabbit Images (6).jpg|Rit as Toby Turtle Edward the Blue Engine.jpg|Edward as Father Mouse Molly the Yellow Engine.png|Molly as Mother Mouse The_Shrimpers.jpg|The Shrimpers as Sheriff's Guards Professor Utonium (TV Series).jpg|Professor Utonium as King Richard E.b. speaking to people.png|Various Characters as People of Nottingham Cupcake_Woman_seasontwo.png|Cupcake Woman as Robin Hood disguise as Fortune Teller char_23442.jpg|Madame as Little John disguise as Fortune Teller 97d4111f42af37ae0db98cb0bc5149f1.jpg|Sir Kay as Robin Hood disguise as a legged stork hqdefault (12).jpg|Emelius Browne as Little John disguise as Sir Reginald RUGRATS GRANDPA LOU.jpg|Grandpa Lou as Robin Hood disguise as Old Man (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav (www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/saberfx_fergo.asp) SaberSounds.zip *coolsaber.wav *SaberOn.wav *Saberftn.wav *Swing02.wav *Swing01.wav *4 clash 2.wav *sthtwrl1.wav *sthswng2.wav *3 clash good.wav *saber sequence.wav *saber sequence 3.wav *sthswng1.wav *Spin 5.wav *fx5.wav *fx4.wav *LSwall02.wav *3 clash 2.wav *2 clash 3.wav *Spin 4.wav *sw4-lightsabre.wav (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) sounds_light.zip *lightsaberpulse.wav *ltsaberswing04.wav *ltsaberoff01.wav *ltsaberon01.wav *ltsaberhit05.wav *ltsaberswing01.wav *ltsaberhit14.wav *ltsaberswing02.wav *ltsaberhit15.wav *ltsaberswing03.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberhit03.wav *ltsaberhit02.wav *ltsaberswing06.wav *ltsaberswing08.wav *ltsaberhit12.wav *ltsaberbodyhit01.wav *ltsaberswing05.wav *ltsaberswing08.wav soundsblaster.zip *pistout1.wav *pistol-1.wav soundsforce2.zip *forcepersuas02.wav *forcepull01.wav http://www.mediacollege.com/downloads/sound-effects/star-wars/lightsaber/ *lightsaber_02.mp3 *lightsaber_03.wav *lightsaber_04.wav (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Soundtrack *The Book of Pooh - Everyone Knows He's Winnie the Pooh *Robin Hood (1973) - Ooh De Lally *Robin Hood (1973) - Love *Robin Hood (1973) - The Phony King of England *Robin Hood (1973) - Not In Nottingham *Rayman 2: Revolution - The Precipice (plays when Gumball escapes the castle) *Robin Hood (1973) - Ooh De Lally (Reprise) *Put A Little Love In Your Heart - Annie Lennox and Al Green (1988) Voice Cast (English) *Radar Overseer Hank as Gumball Watterson *Microsoft Mike as Tom *Lernout and Hauspie Michelle as Penny Fitzgerald *Microsoft Mike (-10) as Jafar *Radar Overscotty Scotty (+10) as Don Croco *Radar Overseer Guy as Merlock *Microsoft Mike (+10) as Merlin *Radar Overseer Reverend Blue Jeans as Goofy Goof *Radar Overseer Beulah (+10) as Toodles *Radar Overseer Mr. Warner as Henchman 800 *Radar Overseer Guy (-10) as Hunchman 1000 *Radar Overseer Hank (+10) as Murfy *Robosoft 1 as Rat *Microsoft Mary (+10) as Rut *Radar Overseer Beulah as Tily *Microsoft Mary as Granny *Radar Overseer Harvey Zilth (+10) as Rit *Microsoft Mike (+5) as Edward the Blue Engine *Microsoft Mary (+5) as Molly the Holden Engine *Speakonia Voices as Prince John's Thugs *Speakonia Voices as Sheriff's Thugs *Microsoft Sam as Professor Utonium *Speakonia Voices as Various Characters *Microsoft Mary (+10) as Robin Hood disguise as Fortune Teller *Lernout and Hauspie Michelle (+10) as Little John disguise as Fortune Teller *Radar Overseer Harvey Zilth as Sir Kay *Lernout and Hauspie Michael as Emelius Browne *Radar Overseer Reverend Sidney as Grandpa Lou *Narrator - Lernout and Hauspie Michael Voice Cast (Spanish) *Jorge Loquendo V1 as Gumball Watterson *Carlos Loquendo V1 as Tom *Carmen Loquendo V1 (+10) as Penny Fitzgerald *Jorge Loquendo V1 (-10) as Jafar *Juan Loquendo V1 (+10) as Don Croco *Carlos Loquendo V1 (-10) as Merlock *Carlos Loquendo V1 (+10) as Merlin *Juan Loquendo V1 as Goofy Goof *Francisca Loquendo V1 as Toodles *Ludoviko Loquendo V2 as Henchman 800 *Diego Loquendo V1 (-10) as Hunchman 1000 *Diego Loquendo V1 (+10) as Murfy *Diego Loquendo V1 as Rat *Esperanza Loquendo V1 (+10) as Rut *Francisca Loquendo V1 (+10) as Tily *Carmen Loquendo V1 as Granny *Jorge Loquendo V1 (+10) as Rit *Roberto Loquendo V1 (+5) as Edward the Blue Engine *Paola Loquendo V1 (+5) as Molly the Holden Engine *Loquendo Voices as Shrimpers *Loquendo Voices as Dantinis *Carlos Loquendo V1 as Professor Utonium *Loquendo Voices as Various Characters *Paola Loquendo V1 (+10) as Robin Hood disguise as Fortune Teller *Francisca Loquendo V1 (+5) as Little John disguise as Fortune Teller *Jorge Loquendo V1 (-4.000) as Sir Kay *Carlos Loquendo V1 (-4.000) as Emelius Browne *Ludoviko Loquendo V2 (+100) as Grandpa Lou *Narrator - Carlos Loquendo V1 What Happens If You Add More Lightsaber Sound Effects? *ltsaberoff02.wav (mixed with ltsaberon01.wav in reverse) *ltsaberon02.wav (mixed with ltsaberoff01.wav in reverse) *SaberOff.wav (mixed with SaberOn.wav in reverse) *fx6.wav (mixed with fx4 in reverse) *fx7.wav (mixed with fx5 in reverse) *sabercool.wav (mixed with coolsaber in reverse) *sw5-lightsabre.wav (mixed with sw4-lightsabre.wav) *lightsaber_07.wav (mixed with lightsaber_04.wav in reverse) *lightsaber_05.mp3 (mixed with lightsaber_02.mp3 in reverse) *lightsaber_03.wav (mixed with lightsaber_03.wav in reverse) *ltsaberhit04.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit02.wav and ltsaberhit06.wav) *ltsaberhit08.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit02.wav and lasrhit2.wav) *ltsaberhit09.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit01.wav and ltsaberhit05.wav) *ltsaberhit10.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit05.wav and ltsaberhit15.wav) *ltsaberhit11.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit05.wav and ltsaberhit12.wav) *ltsaberswing09.wav (mixed with ltsaberswing02.wav at (-4.000)) *sthswng4.wav (mixed with sthswng2.wav at (-4.000)) *ltsaberhit13.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit03.wav at (-4.000)) *ltsaberhit16.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit01.wav and ltsaberhit15.wav) *ltsaberswing10.wav (mixed with ltsaberswing02.wav at (-1.000)) *ltsaberswing11.wav (mixed with ltsaberswing03.wav at (-1.000)) *ltsaberswing12.wav (mixed with ltsaberswing05.wav at (-2.000)) *ltsaberswing13.wav (mixed with ltsaberswing04.wav at (-2.000)) *ltsaberswing14.wav (mixed with ltsaberswing01.wav at (+3.000)) *ltsaberbodyhit03.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit01.wav and ltsaberbodyhit01.wav) *ltsaberhit17.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit03.wav and ltsaberhit12.wav) *ltsaberhit18.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit05.wav and ltsaberhit01.wav) *ltsaberhit19.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit03.wav and ltsaberhit15.wav) Soundtrack *The Book of Pooh - Everyone Knows He's Winnie the Pooh (plays at the intro) *Robin Hood (1973) - Ooh De Lally (plays when Gumball Watterson walk through the forest) *The Pink Plant Woods (Rayman 1) (Atari Jaguar) (plays when Gumball Watterson and Tom chat) *The Moskito's Nest (Rayman 1) (Atari Jaguar) (plays when a parade goes by) *Peaceful Peaks (Rayman 1) (plays when Jafar and Madame have a chat) *Creepy Clowns (Rayman 1) (plays when Gumball Watterson and Tom disguse themselves and run along to the coach) *The Water (Rayman Advance) (plays when Jafar and Cupcake Woman have a chat while Madame takes the treasure) *Moskito's Flight (Rayman 1) (plays when Cupcake Woman and Duchess escape) *Henry's Sad Theme (Henry's Forest) (Thomas and Friends) (plays when Jafar and Don Croco have a sad chat and when Rat can't cheer up) *King of the Teensies (Rayman 2: Revolution) (plays each time Goofy Goof comes in and narrates the story) *Devious Diesel's Theme (Thomas and Friends) (plays each time Merlock enters and takes every money) *Harbour Theme (Season 3) (Thomas and Friends) (plays at Rat's birthday party) *Thomas's Branchline Theme (Thomas and Friends) (plays when Gumball gives Rat some presents) *Harmony (Rayman 1) (Atari Jaguar) (plays when Rat and the others go out for a walk) *Oh no! (Rayman 1) (Atari Jaguar) (plays when Rat loses the arrow) *Doc's Cave Part 01 (Tonic Trouble: Special Edition) (plays when Rat and the others decide to rescue the arrow) *The Magician's Challenge (Rayman 1) (plays when Penny Fitzgerald and Toodles Galore play tennis) *Emily's Theme (Season 7) (Thomas and Friends) (plays when Penny Fitzgerald, Rat, and the others meet and introduce themselves) *Doctor Shemp (Spyro the Dragon) (plays when Rat and Toodles Galore battle) *The Woods of Light (Rayman 2: Revolution) (plays when Rat takes Penny Fitzgerald to show her Sherwood Forest) *Ly the Fairy (Rayman 2: Revolution) (plays when Penny Fitzgerald tells Toodles Galore that she wants to marry Gumball Watterson) *023 - Clearleaf Forest (Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc) (plays when Gumball Watterson and Tom are having a chat and when Merlin comes in and has a chat) *Glimmer (Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage) (plays at the Tournament) *The Marshes of Awakening (Rayman 2: Revolution) (plays when Don Croco goes to look for Gumball Watterson at the Tournament) *Yeah! (Rayman 1) (Atari Jaguar) (when Sir Kay wins) *146 - (Arcade) 2D Madness (Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc) (plays when the Archery Tournament begins) *022 - Hoodmongers (Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc) (plays when Gumball Watterson is kidnapped and is standing up to Jafar) *Romance (Go!Animate) (plays when Gumball Watterson and Penny Fitzgerald fall in love) *030 - The Hoodstomper ~Lying in Wait~ (Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc) (plays when Merlock almost kills Tom, who hits him) *031 - The Hoodstomper ~Master Kaag~ (Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc) (plays when the Tournament Duel begins) *043 - The Muddibog Posse (Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc) (plays when the Tournament Duel continues) *Negotiations (Action) (Star Wars Episode 1: The Phantom Menace) (plays when the Tournament Duel goes on) *The Door Is Open! (Rayman 2: Revolution) (plays when the heroes escape and the Tournament ends) *Oh no! (Rayman 1) (plays when Jafar teaches Don Croco a lesson in the Tournament) *Robin Hood (1973) - Love (plays when Gumball Watterson and Penny Fitzgerald are in love) *Robin Hood (1973) - The Phony King of England (plays when a party begins) *Robin Hood (1973) - Not In Nottingham (plays when the slaves are captured) *Draco Malfoy (Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone) (PS1) (plays when Merlin and Merlock have a lightsaber duel) *The Ending Part 1 - All is Lost! (Rayman 2: Revolution) (plays when Merlin is kidnapped and taken to Jail) *040 - Piranha Patrol (Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc) (plays when the execution is about to begin and when Grandpa Lou enters) *The Cave of Bad Dreams (Rayman 2: Revolution) (plays when Gumball Watterson warns Tom that they must rescue everyone) *080 - The Chasm (Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc) (plays each time Gumball Watterson and Tom sneak in without getting noticed) *085 - The Knaaren Labyrinth (Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc) (plays each time Merlock, Henchman 800, and Hunchman 1000 have a chat) *010 - Pursuing André ~The First Hoodlum~ (Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc) (plays when Tom goes to free the prisoners) *082 - Haunted ~Carrying the Egg~ (Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc) (plays when Gumball goes to get the taxes with Tom helping out) *083 - Haunted ~Zombie Chickens!~ (Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc) (plays when Don Croco spots and tries to stop Gumball Watterson) *072 - The Spirit Tower ~Stirring~ (Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc) (plays when the slaves escape the castle) *The Precipice (Rayman 2: Revolution) (plays when Gumball Watterson does his best to escape the castle) *194 - (Jingle) Game Over (Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc) (plays when Jafar thinks that Gumball Watterson is killed) *Henry's Sad Theme (Thomas and Friends) (plays when Tom and Rat think that Gumball Watterson is gone) *The Ending Part 2 - He's alive! (Rayman 2: Revolution) (plays when Gumball Watterson is still alive while he, Tom, and Rat have a celebration) *089 - Deadly Traps ~Surrounded!~ (Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc) (plays when Jafar chases Don Croco) *098 - The Mirror Challenge (Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc) (plays when Mad Jack and Sailor Moon get married) *Robin Hood (1973) - Ooh De Lally (Reprise) (plays when Gumball Watterson and Penny Fitzgerald get on the wedding train and leave) *Put A Little Love In Your Heart - Annie Lennox and Al Green (1988) (plays at the ending) Trivia *The Tournament Duel and the Church duel will be inspired by FantasyFilms2013's Robin Hood with Lightsabers Revisited videos. *Gumball's lightsabers will be light blue and green, and since Gumball's light blue lightsaber will have the ltsaberon01.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie, his green lightsaber will have the SaberOn.wav, Saberftn.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Tom's saber staff will be yellow, and since one blade is yellow on the left and will have the sw4-ligtsabre.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie, the other blade is orange and will have the coolsaber.wav, Hum 5.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Merlock's lightsaber will be red and will have the SaberOn.wav, Saberftn.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Prince Jafar's lightsaber will be red and will have the SaberOn.wav, Saberftn.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Abis Mal's lightsaber will be black and will have the fx4.wav, Saberftn.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Merlin's lightsaber will be purple and will have the lightsaber_02.mp3, Saberftn.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects. *Penny will be revealed to become a deer since she has come out of her shell and will wear a white t-shirt and an orange skirt throughout the entire movie. *At the wedding, since Penny will wear a white t-shirt and a purple skirt throughout the wedding scene, Gumball will wear a red t-shirt and blue trousers throughout the wedding scene. *Gumball will be wearing blonde hair, tied back for a ponytail, with an orange hair bobble, and will wear Robin Hood's clothing and hat throughout the entire movie. *Tom will be wearing black hair, tied back for a ponytail, with a blue hair bobble, and will wear Little John's clothing and hat throughout the entire movie. *Penny will be wearing blonde hair, with a blue bowtie, and will wear Maid Marian's hat and clothing throughout the entire movie. *Henchman 800 and Hunchman 1000 will be carrying pistol guns and laser blasters to shoot at anyone throughout the entire movie. *The engine on the train in the film that Tom will pilot throughout the entire film (the Tournament Duel, the Escape from Jail, and Gumball and Penny's wedding) will be a 4-4-0 engine or an American type steam locomotive with a coal tender, a coach, a boxcar, and a gondala car from The Real Ghostbusters Episode: Last Train to Oblivion. Locomotives of this wheel arrangement were used most common on American railroads during the 1800s, and from the 1830s until 1928, were given the name "American" in 1872, because of how they did all the work on every railroad in the US. These types of engines have eight wheels (four leading wheels, four driving wheels, and no trailing wheels). *Edward will be pulling his Railway Series fowler tender with number fitted to him and will be pulling his two red branchline coaches, two weathered boxcars, a conflat car with crates on it, a C.T.T. Van, a freight car with tarp on top, his other red branchline coach, a green boxcar, and a grey caboose throughout the entire movie. *Molly will be pulling her four freight cars throughout the entire movie. *Robin Hood, Aladdin, Ducktales, The Sword in the Stone, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Pluto Cartoons, The Aristocats, and Bedknobs and Broomsticks are made by Disney. *This film will feature the main poster in the intro and will feature a still picture of Gumball, Penny, and some children named Ellie and Dholl, two deers, Yippler, a cat, and Timothy, Preston, and Tyler, three rabbits in the end. Scenes *James Graham's Gumball Hood Part 1 (English) *James Graham's Gumball Hood Part 2 (English) *James Graham's Gumball Hood Part 3 (English) *James Graham's Gumball Hood Part 4 (English) *James Graham's Gumball Hood Part 5 (English) *James Graham's Gumball Hood Part 6 (English) *James Graham's Gumball Hood Part 7 (English) *James Graham's Gumball Hood Part 8 (English) *James Graham's Gumball Hood Part 9 (English) *James Graham's Gumball Hood Part 10 (Francais) *James Graham's Gumball Hood Part 11 (Spanish) *James Graham's Gumball Hood Part 12 (English) *James Graham's Gumball Hood Part 13 (English) Category:James Graham Category:Robin Hood Movie Spoofs Category:Robin Hood Movie Spoof